Talent Show
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Show you've all been waiting for...


TALENT SHOW  
One night everyone decided to throw a little party/talent show. So everyone went to the biggest train cart their was, unfortunately not everyone squeezed in there. So they took the party outside. There was much more space and the Penguins somehow got a stage for the talent show.  
The best part about outside was that it was a full moon, the grass was soft, and the temperature was just right. As Alex, Gloria, Vitaly and the Elephants finished putting up the stage Gia came over to ask Alex what he was doing for the Talent Show.  
" Hey Gia, well i was thinking that we could do our dancing act together? " With this being said Gia replied " Well i was thinking of doing our talents separate.?" This confused Alex and made him a little melancholy. Gia was excited, as she wanted to share something Alex does not know of her. Then, with a big smile on her face, she raised her arms and said " lo vado a cantare! " Alex who was very confused asked " What did you say? " Gia realized she used her Italian language and reassured Alex that she said " Oh, sorry. I mean ' I'm going to sing '!" Alex was now confused. He didn't know that she could sing? Then Vitaly came in the conversation. Gia somehow knew Russian, as to that was the language Vitaly was speaking when he interrupted.  
" Великий! Подождите, вы уверены, потому что я знаю, что ваши нервы, когда пела перед большой толпой? " " Я знаю, но на этот раз я уверен, что все будет в порядке, Виталий. " Gia said back in Russian. " Хорошо, ну тогда удачи Гия. " Vitaly finished then left to finish the stage. ( Translated into English( ''Great! Wait, are you sure because I know that your nerves when singing before a large crowd? "" I know, but this time I'm sure everything will be okay, Vitaly. " " Okay, well then good luck Gia. ") Alex hated when they talked in any language besides English. Stunned, Alex went back to the stage. Gia noticed Alex was upset. " Oh, I'm sorry again Alex. Just, well, um...Maybe next time. " Then she left. Alex the got an idea for his talent.  
The stage was set and everyone was ready. The Penguins were the announcers.  
"Ok hippies time for this 'Talent Show' " Skipper said. Everyone was in the crowd. except for the one who was preforming. Which in this case was Marty and Stefano. They decided to do a ventriloquism. Stefano was the puppet. " So I will now drink water while i tell a joke. " Marty took a glass of water and started to drink it, but also tried to look like he was talking. Stefano looked like a white puppet with red circles on his cheeks. " Well i just passed a candy store and instead of selling candy they  
sold...um...Hey Marty what did they sell again? " Stefano whispered the last part. Marty spit out the water. " We went through this thousands of times and you still forget? " Skipper came out. '' Ok then, NEXT ACT! " Melman and Gloria came out. they did a dance from Dirty Dancin'.( the last dance at the end of the movie ) Then they got ready to do the big finish. Melman was going to lift Gloria in to the air. Gloria was on the other side of the stage and then started to run towards Melman. Unfortunately, Melman was unsuccessful with trying to lift her in causing Gloria to just jump on Melman. " Oh baby! I'm sorry! I didn't crush you did I?" Gloria asked. Melman who was on the ground with crossed eyes and a crooked neck said " No honey I'm fine..." " Very nice now..NEXT ACT! '' Skipper said. Vitaly was next and nobody was expecting his act to be what his act was. Vitaly dressed as a...Clown! He was a clown on a unicycle, juggling 4 knives and Alex and Stefano. While also wearing an Afro. Everyone was amazed except for Alex and Stefano who got motion sickness and were also scared that one of the knives might cut them. Finally Vitaly's act was over, and his was the only act that went pretty well.  
Gia was up next. Granted she did feel a bit nerves but she shook it off. Gia was now on the stage looking at everyone as they looked back waiting for her act. She breathed in deeply and started the music. The song she chose was Wide Awake by Katy Perry. Gia did pretty good. To Alex, Gia was his singing angel. When Gia was done everyone clapped for her. Gia felt very proud of herself. Skipper came out again. " Nice..Well now for the next and final act.." Then skipper left. The light on the stage was turned off. No one could see anything. Then Alex showed up in a neon skeleton costume. With the lights off and the black lights on Alex started to dance. First like a robot then started to flip. Then Alex defined the laws of physics and walked up the sides of the stage and then to the top. So now Alex was upside down on the stage roof. He jumped down from the roof and went back to robot dancing but this time there was flashing lights making all of this look extremely cool. When his dance was done it looked like he faded away. Then the lights came back on. Alex did not have his skeleton costume on and no strings no nothing. Just Alex. Everyone Cheered with delight. Skipper came out again along with the other penguins.  
" PARTY! " Rico yelled. Then all of the sudden everyone started to party. They pulled out Afro's from no where and started dancing. " YAY!" Everyone yelled. Each and every animal having fun. Yet at 1:54 a.m in the morning the party had to come to an end. Most animals left and slept in there train cart while others literally FELL asleep outside. Alex was one of those who FELL asleep. Gia saw this and kissed him on the cheek then curled up next to him and went to sleep.  
THE END  
Anna: Well that was awesome.  
Vitaly: I do NOT juggle! Or dress like CLOWN! :(  
Alex: I must have been tired just to FALL asleep there. :0  
Anna: Yay, well i was going to have Gia FALL asleep but that would seem typical. (:^3  
Gia: I love singing! 8o  
Stefano: I no like being puppet! :(  
Marty: Cool.. 8/  
Gloria&Melman: Nice. : )  
Anna: I thought you all went to bed? Anyways, thanks for reading bye and Good Night EVERYONE! That means all of you guys!  
Everyone: Ok..  
THE END 


End file.
